Past Mistake
by LoveAnime101
Summary: New story! And it's a ROBXSTAR Fanfic! So Robin and Star get in a big argument, I know shocker! But Robin said something he would regret and Starfire runs away. Years later they go and visit Bruce Wayne, but who is the girl with him? So title kinda explains what I just said. Read and Review! Hope you like! I own NOTHING!
1. His Mistake

**Ok, another new story. This time, a Teen Titan Fanfic! So this is set after Trouble in Tokyo. I've read a lot of stories that involve Starfire leaving the Titans, usually a reason involving Robin. So I would like to make a story like that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Past Mistake.**

**Ch.1**

The Teen Titans, Jump City's greatest heroes, Tokyo's as well, are now arriving home, with a new couple is in the house. Robin and Starfire couldn't have been happier, when they could find time for each other that is.

The first thing they did, even when they got to the tower, was catch a criminal. Dr. Light broke in to a power plant. After they threw him in jail, they found out that he stole more than electricity. They had to return, jewelry, money, diamonds and gold, and anything else rich and expensive. While the four Titans were returning all of that, Robin had stayed home and did research on the crimes they missed.

So far they needed to find Control Freak, Gizmo, and Cinderblock. And it was safe to say, Robin was getting _very _frustrated. Every time Starfire tried to calm him down, or when the rest of the titans asked her to get him to take a break, he would snap at her, and a few times she ran off crying.

He would apologize, but she knew he didn't fully mean it, because if he did he wouldn't do it so much. One time Raven had to talk to her instead, to get her to calm down and not do anything rash. But the worst one was today. A little while before, they were trying to catch Control Freak and there was a small slip-up.

Robin was attacking Control Freak, while everyone else was fighting his minions from his remote control. When there wasn't anything else for Starfire to fight against, she decided she would help Robin out. But when she went to throw a starbolt at him, but Robin jumped in front of it at the wrong time, and the ball of heat hit him instead. And instead of going after Control Freak, she went to check on Robin. After that, Robin was past furious, he was _pissed_. After that, at the tower, wasn't that great either.

"What were you thinking?! Why didn't you go after him? This is all your fault!" Robin yelled at her. Starfire was stunned into silence; guilt, fear and shock are never a good combination.

"Hey lay off man, it wasn't her fault. Who knew Control Freak gained some reflexes while we were gone. Besides she was just seeing if you were ok." Cyborg told him, he didn't like that Robin was yelling at Star for something so small. Anyone could have made the mistake.

"Yea dude, your being a jerk." Beast Boy said. Starfire was the most innocent one on the team, it's not like she shot Robin on purpose. And she even apologized! Why can't he just accept it?

"But our job is to protect the city and put bad guys in jail! She let the bad gut get _away_! How could you be so stupid Starfire! Ugh, you are a troq!" After he said that word, there was a loud _slap_ that rang through out the room. When Robin looked up, he immediately regretted it. Starfire looked at him with tears in her eyes, chest heaving in fury and looked as if she was swallowing what seemed like a million sobs at a time.

"Star I-" Robin started, but she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, not looking at him, before he could finish. Raven chased after her, trying to stop and talk to her.

"Nice going lover boy" Cyborg said through gritted teeth, while he and Beast Boy both glared daggers. Robin hurt Star, and star was like a sister to both Cyborg and BB. Right now they really did want to kill Robin, especially since he knew how much the word _troq_ meant to her.

Starfire flew to her room as fast as she could. When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut and punched in the lock code. She didn't want to see anyone right now, not like this.

How could Robin call her a troq? After he knew how much that word hurt her! Suddenly someone was pounding on her door. Several times.

"Starfire! Let me in! Come on Star; let me in, talk to me!" Raven yelled through the door.

"Please, friend Raven, go away! I do not wish to do the talking right now! Starfire yelled between her sobs.

"Please Star; I'm sure he didn't mean it! You know Robin, he lets his anger take over and loses it!" Raven tried to keep her talking. "Please Starfire just let me in, even if it's only for a few minutes." Raven heard numbers being dialed, and the sound of the door _swoosh _open.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire cried hugging the other girl. Raven knew how bad Starfire must be hurting, so she let her emotions show; in all honesty she always let her emotions show with Starfire.

It was about midnight when Raven walked out into the common room. She wasn't all that surprised to find out the boys were still awake, probably wondering about Starfire.

"How is she?" Robin asked, standing. He knew he screwed up; he wouldn't blame Star if she never forgave him.

"Really confused and pissed off at you." Raven said, glaring at him a little.

"Dammit. Maybe I should go talk to her, apologize." Robin said, starting to walk towards the doors.

"That will have to wait until the morning, she's asleep right now." Raven said, putting a hand to his chest to stop him. Robin scrunched his eyebrows together, but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Starfire*<strong>

Raven left when she thought Starfire was asleep. But, the truth was, she only pretended to be asleep, so she could be alone. They spent a good two-three hours talking. Starfire was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep now. She had to pack. She couldn't live with herself if Robin thought she was worthless. So she decided she would leave.

She went to her closet and packed all of her uniforms and some normal clothes the team got her for her birthday. Then she went over to her nightstand. She opened up her jewelry box and took out all her necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings. When she made sure she got it all, she closed the doors and packed the box. Normally she wouldn't have but it was important to her because Cyborg made it especially for her, dark purple painted wood, with a green star surrounded by fire on the top.

After that, she noticed the pictures she had hanging around her mirror and the frames next to it. She packed all of that, and her essentials; hairbrush, hair ties and clips.

She went to her desk and packed the rest of her photos and personal possessions. After she finished packing everything in her room, she sat down at her desk, grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and started writing.

_Dear friends,_

_I am very sorry, but I can not stay any longer. After the fight with Robin, I decided that the fight was my fault and I should not be on the team any longer. _

_Cyborg, you are like my brother, and I am very grateful that I got to get to know you. I understand how you say the old you is the original version, but I do like you how you are now. The man I know today is the original version._

_Beast Boy, you are also like a brother to me. I find you very funny, even though I do not always get your jokes. Anyways, I know when we are down, you would make us laugh, which is always the greatest._

_Raven, you are my best friend and a better sister to me than Blackfire ever was. I will miss you dearly. I hope you will be able to open up and let your emotions show, like you could with me. One day I hope to see you again soon._

_And finally, Robin, you are my best friend, and my love. Yes, I love you. But the incident last night showed me you do not share my feelings. I am sorry I made a mistake on the mission yesterday; I just wanted to see if you were alright, and I did not hurt you. You do not have to worry about me messing up again. I love you all, and hope for the best for your future._

_Love,_

_Starfire._

Once she was done, she picked up the note and left it on her pillow. She picked up Silkie, tucked him into the bed and gave him a goodbye kiss. She walked over to the code module next to her door and unlocked it. Finally, taking once last look around the room, she went to her window, opened it up and flew out, not looking back.

Starfire didn't know how long she had been flying, but she knew it had to be a while because she knew it, she was in Gotham. She had to find a place to stay for the night because she saw storm clouds rolling in and heard a rumble of thunder. She landed on a building roof, exhausted. She hasn't slept since the night before, and it was almost morning!

"Starfire?" A strange voice asked from the shadows. She whipped her head around; afraid it was a villain that followed her. But when the man stepped out of the shadows, it was the famous Batman. She remembered Robin telling her that Batman was actually Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father.

"Batman?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at the tower, what happened?" He asked her; afraid something happened to Robin and his friends.

"Oh, well… Your son, he is a… a vloth rosh ceptar!" She yelled. He looked at her quizzically, but understood that it couldn't be good if she yelled it.

"Here, come sit with me." He led her to the edge of the building. "Now, tell me what happened." He said sincerely. As she told him, as she started to tear up.

"Well, you have quite a problem here. You don't want to go back to the tower do you?" She shook her head no. "Well than you can stay with me in Wayne Manor until you can get back on your feet." He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Oh but I could not!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Why not? Its not like I don't know you, you're a friend, of course you can stay with me." He said, not leaving room for an argument. She nodded and grabbed her suitcase. Together, they went off to Wayne Manor together.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Morning at Titans Tower*<strong>

Robin was walking down the hall to go see Starfire. He had to apologize or she would never forgive him.

He knocked on the door. "Star? You in there?" He asked. Silence. That's all he got. "Star, please open the door. I have to explain. I'm so sorry." He said through the door. "Can I come in?" He asked the silence. He opened up the door, and when he did, he saw that Starfire was gone. All her things were gone; the only thing left was her furniture, and a note. He read the note and gasped, dropping it.

"Oh Star, what have I done to you?" Robin asked to the empty room. He ran out of the room to tell the other Titans what was going on. He made a huge mistake.


	2. Some Visitors

**Hello, back with chapter 2! So this is in the future, and going to shift from the Titans to Starfire a few times, who really knows. Ok I'm rambling, on with the story! **

**Past Mistake**

**Chapter 2.**

***6 years later…***

When you first walk into the room, you would see dark purple walls and a creamed color carpet. Walking in more you would see a silver vanity, with a mirror on top of it and a full length mirror next to it on the right side of the room. On top of the vanity was a jewelry box, make-up, perfume, and hair essentials such as a brush, hair ties and head bands.

Near the right corner at the end of the room, was a huge bed, shaped like a star, with three walk-up stairs. Around it was a light purple canopy, covering the girl sleeping in it. It had a dark silk, purple comforter, and white sheets. On the wall on each side of the bed was a collage of photos. To the right were paintings, sketches, and professional pictures. And to the left were photos of a girl and her friends, family, and the things she liked.

At the left corner of the room was a white closet, with gold bordering. Then, in the middle of the wall was a desk. On top were a laptop, picture frames and an ornate vase filled with fresh roses.

In her room on the back walls were double doors, with pale purple curtains, that led out to a balcony, overlooking the gardens of the mansion. And next to her desk was a white door leading into her bathroom. With sea foam green walls, a big white jet tub (big enough for a six year old to swim in!), and white/gray marble sink.

But the thing that stood out the most when you walked in was a section in the wall that was spaced out from the things the girl seemed to like most. It was a section of news papers cut out, pictures, and drawings. But what would surprise you, especially if you knew the girl's past; it was all about the teen titans.

* * *

><p>The bright light of the early morning shone through a young girl's room, specifically right on the girl's eyes, waking her up. Stretching and yawning, she got out of bed to get ready for the day. She went to wardrobe and picked out one of her favorite outfits. A maroon tank-top with a grey camisole, black jeans, and knee-length heeled gray boots, then brought in with her to her bathroom. She turned the shower on hot and got in.<p>

When she got out she changed and went to her vanity to brush her strawberry blonde hair and do her make-up, a lighter maroon eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, and cherry colored lip gloss. **(Small A/N: I know I'm not really giving much detail o telling you who this girl is, although I think we all know who it is, but this is just the opening. Just in case anybody was like 'What the heck?' Ok on with the story.) **She tied it up her hair afterwards and was about to go down for breakfast, when a picture caught her eye. She went to look at it, and saw that it was a picture of the famous Teen Titans from six years ago. A lot has changed in those six years, she sighed, _a lot_.

"Hey Kori, come on time for breakfast!" A shout from outside her door called. She took one last look at the picture before she walked out of her room.

She descended the grand staircase of the beautiful mansion. She was sort of depressed, six years ago today, was the day she came to live in the mansion. Six years ago today she also had her heart ripped out.

* * *

><p>"Morning Kor," She looked up to see a young face at the dining table. Alfred brought him his usual chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and whip cream. The boy's eyes widened with his mouth hanging open and started to drool, about ready to devour his breakfast. She laughed at his expression, always the same.<p>

"Good morning Star," A deeper, older voice said from the front of the table. She looked to said voice and smiled.

_Flashback:_

"_Glorious," Starfire said as she and Batman, now Bruce Wayne, walked through the front doors of the manor. She took it all in, Robin used to live here? Why didn't he tell her it was this beautiful? She heard a small chuckle from behind her; she turned and saw Bruce watching her. _

"_Yes, it is. Now, should I show you to your room? You can get settled in and then Alfred and I will show you around, better get to know your temporary home." He said as he ushered Alfred to take her things. _

"_Ah, yes, thank you ever so much for hospitality Bruce." She said with a smile. He smiled back, he had to get used to her not understanding the English language fully. _

_She followed Bruce and walked into her room, and somehow she thought he was expecting her. The room was already set up… but how? She heard him close the door behind her and sighed. This would take a while to get used to. She looked in the vanity and saw her reflection. She shook her head; the Titans would probably be looking for her shortly and easily be able to recognize her. She had to change. She took her suitcase and put it on the bed, starting to unpack._

_When she was done she saw some of her 'normal human' clothes and changed into them. A white tank-top with a pink hoodie over it, with ripped up jeans and black converse sneakers, she had pink rose earrings and thought it would be nice to accessorize so put those on, and then put her hair in a bun. She looked at the star shaped clock on her night side table, 8:27. Perfect, the mall would be open soon and she could go shopping for the thing she needs for her new look. She walked out of her room to see Bruce waiting for her. _

"_Ah Starfire, are you ready… Why did you change your clothes?" He looked at her confused._

"_If it is ok with you, I would like to go shopping before I get 'settled in'." She said giving him a small, pleading smile. _

"_I don't see why not. But whatever for?" He asked, but thinking he knew the answer already._

"_I would like to change my look. If the Titans do pr- come after me, they'll have a hard time. Because I'm no longer Starfire, please call me Kori Anders from now on." She said with her head held high. "That is how earth people speak, yes?" She asked hoping she got it right. _

"_Yes, that was perfect, Kori." He reassured her, and she smiled gratefully._

_That night, or morning, Bruce took her shopping, and she got a whole new look. Something her old team would never suspect. _

_That night she got a lot of black clothing, not all but most. She went to the salon and got blonde hair dye. When she got home she put her clothes away ad went to the bathroom. When she came out she had shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair. Instead of having her whole eye green, she just made her conjunctiva __**(the whites of your eyes)**__ that way. So she really looked like a human. She wore a dark purple halter top, with black skinny jeans, and black high heel pumps, ready for a brand new day and a brand new life. She felt different, but great… and kind of hot._

_End of Flashback_

"Good morning Bruce, sleep well?" She asked as she came to sit next to him. In the six years she was just staying until she got on her feet, turned out to be her staying for the whole time. In fact she became the new Batgirl, and they got a new Robin. Bruce treated her like his daughter and she loved him like her own father, they had a special relationship that most people didn't get, the only ones who did were the ones in the household themselves. They were quite an odd bunch.

"Yes I did, thank you. So what are you two doing this morning?" He asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I don't know, maybe work on my art, hang out with Sierra, or work out, who knows." Kori answered as she started spreading butter on her toast. After Kori moved in with Bruce, she went to a few classes, just to learn more about the life of humans, having Bruce telling her teachers know what and who she was. And in that time she met a few people, one who stood out the most was a girl named Sierra. She had dirty blonde hair and violet eyes; she was fun and perky, not into what the latest trend was or who the hottest guy is. She was an individual and not part of the 'popular crowd'. That's why she and Kori became best friends fast, they were different and stood out and they were completely fine with that.

"Hey Kori, I'm working out after breakfast. Want to join me?" Tommy asked, eyeballing his blueberry muffin.

"Sure Tommy, karate or combat practice?" She asked smiling at him. They had also grown a relationship also. Ever since Bruce adopted him, when he was five, they grew up together like brother and sister. Sure, they pulled pranks and teased one another, but they adored each other as soon as they met.

"Combat practice, definitely." He said almost immediately, which made her confused, like he knew something she didn't.

"Kori, before combat practice, I would like to speak with you in my office." Bruce said as he got up to leave the table.

"Ok Bruce," She said as she stood up to leave after him. After they left, Tommy whispered to Alfred.

"Hey, how do you think she's going to take it?" He questioned getting up to go change.

"I don't know, sir, but I suppose not well." Alfred answered honestly.

* * *

><p>"So Kori, I have… news," Bruce said thinking of the right words. He sat in his chair, Kori standing in front of him, confused. "We have some guest staying with us for a while. They're coming over later for dinner." He said not looking at her.<p>

"Ok… who are they?" She was getting a little worried. Why wasn't he looking at her? Why was he so tense? Normally when they talked they both were relaxed and calm but now… was just scary. Who could ever be so bad other than-

"The Titans." He answered looking into her eyes.

"**WHAT?!**" Was heard throughout the whole house and probably from down their street.

**Ok so chapter 2! A few things, I have know idea about the whole Batman and Robin thing so if I get something wrong, I have no idea what I'm saying! I either made it up or got 'information' from other stories like this. So if I'm wrong or something leave a comment and I'll either fix it or cut it out of the story some how. And I wanted Kori, a.k.a. Starfire, to have a relationship with the mansion, like it's her real family, like she's been there her whole life sort of thing. And finally a new Robin, Tommy, I mentioned the relationship between him and Starfire, I thought about it, but then one flashback per chapter maybe? If you want a flashback between how they met, leave a comment and I'll put it in somehow. I think that's about it… So read and review please!**


	3. Who is this Mystery Girl?

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with stuff and actually didn't know how to start the third chapter for this. But I'm back and updating all my stories! Hope you like this.**

**Past Mistake**

**Chapter 3**

"Beast boy, Are you ready YET?" Cyborg yelled waiting at the front of the car with his arms crossed. They had to get Gotham by at least six for dinner at Bruce Wayne's house. Cyborg, Robin and Raven all new Beast boy would be the slowest and last out of all them to pack, but this was just ridiculous. They were going to be late, it takes about two hours to get there and it was almost four thirty.

"Yea I'm coming!" They heard a yell coming up to the door. It flew open, seeing a green man walk out with a crammed suitcase.

"It's about time, were going to be late! And after I told Bruce we'd be there by five thirty, what an idiot I am." Robin grumbled angrily.

"Don't yell at him, technically it's my fault. I told him what time we were leaving this morning, but I should have known he would procrastinate as usual." Raven said walking over and kissing his cheek. They got in the car and were off.

But off course with their luck, they just had to hit traffic.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you invited them without telling me beforehand." Kori said as she clasped the necklace behind her. Bruce said it was a special evening, so they all had to dress up a bit. She wore a light pink, strapless dress, with a black lace floral pattern around her waist and at the end of her dress, and it reached just past her knees. With it she wore black shoes that had a black rose on them, and a necklace with a pink pearl, and left her hair down. She was about to put on her make-up, thinking a pink eye shadow and black mascara and eyeliner with pale pink lip gloss would be a good choice.<p>

"What would you have said if I told you earlier?" Bruce asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They have been having this conversation since he told her at eleven, even during her training and lunch and now, at a quarter to six.

"I would have told you it was fine, just as long as I could find a place to stay for the month." She said as she looked at him in the mirror. He smirked and gave her a look.

"You know I would've said no." He said. She frowned and turned to look at him.

"I just don't know why you would after what happened between me and them, me and Robin." She said frowning.

"Star, I know you aren't over the whole Robin thing still, he hurt you and I get that. But still he is my adoptive son, don't forget that." He said as he stood and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I know, I'm sorry, and you're right." She smiled looking up at him. "I'll suffer through it, for you." He smiled back at her and gave her a wink.

"Come on, they'll be here any minute and Alfred said he would have dinner ready around seven. They'll want to settle in and get dressed when they arrive." He said as he took her hand and walked out of her room together. They got to the main hall and didn't see anybody but Tommy sitting in a chair at the fireplace. "Where are they?" Bruce asked the little boy.

Tommy looked up and shrugged, then turned back to his game. "Maybe they decided not to come?" Kori suggested from her spot on the stair-case, smiling but lost it when Bruce gave her another look. "Sorry." Just then the front door burst open and four people walked in silently fighting.

"No it is _not_ my fault we got stuck in traffic! And if that was true, I don't even see how it's possible." Beast Boy yelled.

"Well you are the reason why we're late!" Robin said, then turned to Bruce and sighed. "Sorry Bruce, someone couldn't pack fast enough, and when we finally left we got caught in a traffic jam." He said as he walked up to the older man.

"It's no problem, Cyborg warned me about Beast Boy's procrastinating. Alfred will have dinner ready at seven, so you all have an hour to unpack and dress for dinner... But Alfred likes to keep things on schedule so don't be late to that." Bruce told him giving his son a hug and shooting a look at Beast Boy. "Come meet my children I adopted a few years ago." He said bringing the four of them to the chairs in the main hall where Kori and Tommy were sitting.

"This is my son Tommy, I adopted him when he was five, and he is now the new batboy." Bruce said. Tommy stood up and shook all of their hands.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting the actual Titans! You guys are so cool!" He said smiling. They all laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, while Kori rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for her, Bruce saw that and cleared his throat as a warning. "And this is my daughter Kori; I found her and took her off the street about six years ago, and she is also the new batgirl." He said bringing her over. She shook all of their hands, trying to hold back a glare when she shook Robin's hand.

To the four of them, she seemed oddly familiar. To Cyborg, she seemed like someone he knew and he got along with well but couldn't place from where. To Beast Boy, she was very pretty, but he felt she would be too much like a sisterly figure when he got to know her better. Raven felt something was off about the stranger, but not in a bad way, she seemed really nice. She thought the girl knew more than she lead on, she wasn't sure about what yet, but she had a feeling.

And to Robin, he knew her somehow. She was like someone from his dreams. This girl was just so familiar to him and it almost pained him that he couldn't recognize her. Raven obviously must have felt the same way by the looks she was sending the girl on the stairs. Even her name sounded familiar. Robin swore to himself that he would find out everything about this girl before their visit ended.

"Kori, Tommy, why don't you two show our guests to their rooms?" Bruce asked the two of them. In response, Tommy gave him a big grin and a nod running up the stairs, excitedly yelling 'follow me'. Once they were all out of earshot, Kori sent Bruce a glare and said through gritted teeth.

"Do I have to?" She questioned. Bruce nodded and smiled.

"Go on, they're probably waiting for you. Besides, it will be a nice way to catch up with your former team mates."

"I know what you're doing Bruce, and it's not going to work." She said, her eyes starting to turn neon green.

"Kori come on!" They heard Tommy yell. She rolled her eyes at Bruce, silently telling her to go, and quickly walked down the hall to the small group.

* * *

><p>"Kori, Bruce told you where they were all staying when you two talked earlier, didn't he? How about you show everyone to their rooms?" Tommy said with a smile. She knew he was trying to hide the glint in his eye, she knew something was up with Tommy and Bruce, maybe even Alfred. Were they planning something behind her back? Whatever, she'll get it out of Tommy later.<p>

"Sure, why not." She sighed. She lead them further down the hall, noticing the quick dash the other end of the hallway Tommy took.

"Have you known Bruce for long?" Robin asked coming up next to her.

"Um, no, just the six years I lived here. Like he said, he took me off the street and I became the new Batgirl." She said shrugging and leading them to the first door. "Well, this will be Beast Boy's room." Kori said as she opened a door on the right side of the hallway and walked inside. It was a light green room with a small bathroom and walk-in closet. The bed was a four post canopy with a purple comforter and grey sheets. It had a small desk in the corner for work or anything and a big window so you could see the view of the backyard. The bathroom had a shower and bath, with a sink and a large mirror.

Beast Boy looked around the room in amazement, and then a big grin spread across his face. "Ah, sweet, this is awesome!" He said flopping on his bed. _'Still the same as ever,'_ Kori thought to herself. He really didn't change much personality wise, but had a major growth spurt. He was a bit taller than she was six years ago; he grew out his hair so now it came over his eyes. He still had the same uniform but had a lot of normal (human) clothes in his suitcase also. "So I'll leave you to unpack and then come get you for dinner." She said and smiled as she closed the door. "Follow me." She said to the others, giving them a smile as well.

"Next, Cyborg's room" Kori said walking down the hall to a few doors down. They walked in and saw dark blue walls and a circular bed with a sky blue comforter on the left. It had a desk on the back wall with a computer system on top of it, and a battery charger for Cyborg. The other side of the room also had a small wardrobe and a door leading into a small bathroom, with grey walls, a small shower, and sink.

"Whoa, I hate to admit it but this place just might be better than the tower." Cyborg said walking in and putting his suitcase on the bed. _'Didn't expect that out of him,' _Kori thought to herself as her eyes widened. He still was the same robot only a bit taller. The only difference was he was wearing the ring from when he went undercover in the Hive Academy, probably because he didn't want to scare anyone in Gotham on his trip, and a white V-neck and jeans. It was a good thing Bruce put that wardrobe in his room beforehand.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll be back in a while." Kori said as she closed the door. She walked further down the hall and turned a corner. "You'll be staying in your old room Robin; Bruce upgraded it to fit your age though." She faked a smile at him.

"Thanks," He said walking into a room with deep red walls, a four post bed with a forest green comforter in the right corner. He put his suitcase on the bed and looked around more. His old Batman poster was still up; there was a bookshelf with a bunch of mystery and crime solving stories by his desk. A computer with the screen showing his R symbol, meaning it was locked and couldn't be hacked, and black double doors leading out to the balcony overlooking the big pool. Then in the back left corner was a door leading into his bathroom, with pale yellow walls, a large shower, bath, and sink. "Ok, I can take it from here." He said nodding towards the two girls.

"Ok, Tommy or I shall be back to come and get you for dinner in a little while." She said turning around. He definitely grew up. He was taller, taller than her even when in heels. All his muscles were toner; he didn't have long hair like he did when she went twenty years into the future, but it did have a little length to it and still spiked up. He wore a long red sleeved shirt, with black jeans and his uniform boots. She guessed his uniform was in the bag around his shoulder, she wondered if he was still bird-boy or did he switch to Nightwing. But he was still the most handsome man she's ever seen, and she hated it.

Robin quickly turned when she said she would be back. Her voice sounded familiar, and it killed him, tortured him, to not know where it was from. Raven saw the look and knew.

"Can't figure her out either huh?" She gave him a look when she knew Kori wasn't there. "It's ok, I can't either, but we do know her from somewhere, and I'm sure of that. I can feel it." He nodded his agreement and she quickly followed after Kori, intending to find out more about the so called stranger.

"So when Bruce found you in, what exactly happened, beforehand I mean?" Raven asked her, eyeing her intently. Kori looked back and almost shrunk in size. She remembered that look, it was Raven's 'serious' or 'I don't like you' looks. It took her a while to get away from that look; it took Beast Boy a year.

"I was kicked out of my house, by my boyfriend." She said becoming sad. Raven looked at her and urged her to go on. "A few friends and I used to live together, one day he got really angry at me when we were out and called me some mean names." Starfire continued but saw Raven giving her a strange look and realized it was too close to the true story. "And I guess I got him so mad, he started beating me. I hid it from the rest of my friends but my best friend saw through me and talked to me after that. She told me I should break up with him, that he didn't deserve me so I packed my bags and left when everyone was asleep. Later that night or the next morning Bruce found me on the streets and took me in. He told me I could stay as long as I needed to, until I got back on my feet. But it ended up with him training me to be the new Batgirl and I ended up staying. Well here we are." She opened up the door.

The room was deep purple color, and had a dark colored four poster bed with rich blue sheets and a black comforter. There was a door leading outside to over look one part of the gardens, a hand carved bookshelf with books of all genres. Then opposite of the bed was a door leading into a royal blue bathroom with a jet tub and shower, with a matching sink. Raven walked back out and nodded her head in approval. "Nice room, you know I noticed with all of the rooms there was a specific touch for all of us, like someone knew and was expecting us." She smirked.

"Yea, Bruce told me that Robin called a few days early to tell us what everyone liked and then Bruce, Tommy, and I set up all the rooms. It has a lot of the same stuff but has just a touch of your individual personalities." Kori said sitting on the bed. "I did your room. Oh and I'm right next door to you so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said taking the suitcase from Raven. She didn't change much either, a bit taller and her hair now came to her shoulders instead of the middle of her neck. She didn't have her leotard and cape on but like everyone else human clothes, a black long sleeved shirt with army green cargo pants and black combat boots. She looked good, mature, not that she ever wasn't.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that." She said as Kori stood up to leave. When she was at the door, Raven turned around and stopped her by saying: "Oh and Kori, thanks, I have a feeling we could be good friends," With that she smiled and turned to unpack. Kori simply nodded and walked back to her room, she felt bad for lying to Raven, especially after she just said that. Raven was probably going to be angry if she found out, they all would be, and then they'd pack up and leave, without her just like in her dreams.

* * *

><p>What Kori didn't know was that Raven was on to her. Raven knew something wasn't right about the girl the moment she saw her. And now that she heard the girl's story, she thought it was a bit too similar to how Starfire left.<p>

That's when it clicked. Raven gasped and dropped her clothes she was unpacking. That's was where she knew the girl from, why she seemed so familiar, and it wasn't just a coincidence that the two girls happened to leave their houses six years ago. Raven quickly went to her other bag where she was keeping her uniform and communicator. She opened it up, got the communicator out and hit the button to call all the titans on their team. Luckily, if this girl was Starfire, she wouldn't hear the ring because Starfire deactivated hers when she left.

She waited a few seconds before she saw Beast Boy's smiling face come on the top screen. "Hey babe, what's up?" He asked, just as Cyborg and Robin came on the bottom screen. "Oh this isn't a private talk I guess?" Beast Boy said chuckling.

"What's wrong Raven?" Cyborg asked as he leaned against his wardrobe, pausing his unpacking.

"Is there trouble? I didn't get a warning on my communicator or computer," Robin said getting worried. She shook her head and gave them all a serious look,

"No there's no trouble, well if you don't count this as trouble. That girl, Kori, Robin and I both felt something off about her; did the two of you feel anything strange?" She asked.

Cyborg looked confused. "Like what?"

"Like did she feel familiar, or did you feel like you had a connection with her?" Robin asked, now knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Something was blocking me from getting into her head and seeing who she was. I may be wrong here, but I have a very good feeling that Kori might actually be Starfire."

**PLEASE READ!: And cliff-hanger! Stinks too cause I've made you all wait for so long, real sorry about that. So a few things I want to go over. One, I wanted to get the Titans in as soon as possible just to add to the story. Two, yes Bruce and Tommy are up to something, you can kind of guess but I won't tell you. Three, I plan on making the titans stay a while, in case anybody was confused last chapter. Four, yes I am a Rae/BB fan and they are dating in the rest of this. Five, I plan on making all of the titans slowly find out, just so the story will go on longer. So I have a job for all of my reviewers! I am going to put a poll up for this story, and anyone who reads this will decide who finds out first! And at the end of this month, beginning of next month, I will take it down and continue from there. I plan to put another chapter up so you guys won't have to wait too long. One More thing, I have adopted a story from another user and will start that when she sends me all her notes, so any 'Nine Lives of Chloe King' or any 'Chalek' fans reading this, please read that because I wanted to write a story for them! Well hope to hear from you guys soon, bye!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**New chapter! So I was happy, a few people voted on my poll, not as much as I wanted, but enough to make me smile****. Anyway, who's going to find out first? But the way I set it up in the last chapter, everyone can probably guess… It still might surprise a few, oh well. Slight BB/Rae in this, yea I know it's a Rob/Star story but I think those two are cute. Enjoy!**

**Past Mistake**

**Chapter 4**

"Raven, if you're joking, it's not funny. Starfire left six years ago and probably went back to Tamaran. Look I know we all promised to keep looking for her just in case she didn't leave earth, but I highly doubt that Starfire is with Bruce, Robin out." He said and disappeared off the screen.

Raven sighed and plopped down on her bed. "I do know how he feels, I miss her too, but he still thinks he's the only one hurting from her leaving. Look, she told me how she came here, what happened before Bruce adopted her, and it was a little too much likes Starfire's story. You guys believe me, don't you?" She asked.

"Yea Rae, we believe you, and if Robin didn't act like a jerk and hang up I'm sure he would too. So here's what were gonna do, Raven see if you can get any more information out of her, take her for a walk before dinner. Then BB you sneak into her room and search for any, uh, clues telling us if she's Starfire. While you two do that I'll do some research on Kori Anders, see if any history comes up about her from the web. Look ya'll, we know how when Starfire left, she took part of Robin with her, so don't say anything to him until we know for _sure. _Got it?" With nods from his team mates, Cyborg smiled and chuckled a bit. "Well, I think were finally gonna find Star, Titans go." He said and shut off his communicator.

Beast Boy sighed and smiled when it was just him and Raven. "Do you really think its Star?" He asked sadly.

"I do, a lot." She looked away.

"But why, I mean why would she hide from us for so long? And why would she keep her real identity a secret when she saw us? I can understand keeping it from Robin, but us? You were there for her when he called her a tr- not nice word." He stopped himself before saying an insult known to all Tamaraneans

"You and Cyborg were there for her too so don't act like you guys didn't act like brothers and sister. Maybe she was afraid, afraid to come back and having us get mad at her, or that we would tell Robin. You know Star; she doesn't want to be a burden, probably still today." Raven sighed again and looked at the time, **6:**09. Fifty minutes before dinner. "If we're going to work on our plan, we'd better do it soon. Unpacking can wait until tomorrow, let's get dressed for dinner then I'll go talk to Kori. You wait by the hallway next to our rooms and when you can't hear our voices or we pass you, go in." Beast Boy nodded and finally shut off his communicator. Raven sighed before standing up and taking out one of the dresses she brought for dinner or a 'fancy' night. She walked into the bathroom to quickly get ready and then go talk to Starfire, or Kori.

* * *

><p>Kori was watching a movie on her laptop when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" But she already had a few guesses.<p>

"Raven." She answered as she came in; Starfire looked at her in amazement. She was wearing a floor length, strapless dress. It was a ruffled blue dress that spilt up to the hip and then a black skirt under it. She wore a black choker necklace with a matching bracelet and she straightened her hair and then curled it at the ends. It looked like she had a dark violet eye shadow and midnight blue eyeliner on, which really brought out her eyes, with the addition of a light pink lip gloss. Quick summary, Starfire though her friend looked beautiful.

Raven looked around the room in amazement, then at the star shaped bed. _'Yea, because that's not a dead giveaway.' _She walked over to the bed and sat down at one of the points. "What are you watching?"

"Oh not much, just a movie SyFy made a while ago, did you need something?" She asked sitting up and putting her laptop away. She looked to the wall next to her bed and sighed in relief. _'Good thing Bruce told me they were coming when he did, or else my little "shrine" would still be up.' _True, she took her Teen Titans collage down, but it wasn't much work since it was in a frame and was now safely tucked away in her desk** (Dramatic Irony…)**.

"Oh… I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to take a walk… outside." Raven asked awkwardly. He voice climbed higher with every word, she was scared Starfire would figure out the Titan's plans and stop them. Which is weird to think considering she herself is the mind reader on the team, but Starfire could read her like an open book.

Starfire looked like she was thinking it over, then turned to Raven and smiled. "Sure Raven, I can show you to the gardens, we have a gazebo in there so if we want to we can sit and talk." She said getting up. Raven followed Starfire out of her room and down the stairs. She saw Beast Boy hiding in the corner of the hall and nodded to him, hiding a thumb ups from Starfire. When he couldn't see their shadows anymore, he quickly ran into the room and shut the door before he started his search.

* * *

><p>"So I know you told me what happened when you were kicked out of your hold house, but can you just explain it to me a bit more?" Raven asked when they sat down in the gazebo. Starfire stole a glance from the corner of her eye and started to get nervous.<p>

"Um, like what exactly?" She stuttered.

"Like what exactly happened between you two? I mean by the way you made it sound you guys loved each other, why did he suddenly snap at you one day?" Raven asked watching Starfire's reaction. She could tell she was nervous and about ready to run for her life. _'I can finally see if she really is Starfire or not.'_ Raven thought.

"Well, it took us _forever_ to start dating, but after a couple months, we drifted apart and that's when he snapped. Like I said I packed up my stuff and left, he's done things that hurt me in the past but not like what he did that day. I didn't want that happening again so I left, but I was decent enough to leave them all a letter." Starfire shrugged. She knew what Raven was trying to do, get her to tell her story and reveal her true identity. Raven was probably trying to read her mind right now, so she put up walls to make sure Raven didn't get the facts she wanted.

"Oh, what exactly did he call you?" Raven raised her eyebrows, last time she remembered, Starfire didn't know any bad or insulting word so it would be hard to come up with something off the bat.

"A bitch and a whore." Starfire said looking into Raven's eyes. _'What has she been practicing this story since she left?' _"Enough about me, what about you, what's it like being a Titan? And that green guy and you seem to be pretty close, are you two seeing each other?" Starfire smiled._ 'She's become a very good actress.' _

"Oh, being a Titan is great and yes, Beast Boy and I are dating, for about a year and a half now." Raven said smiling and blushing a little at the thought of her green boyfriend. But she had to focus on her mission, trying to get her to just slip up and tell wasn't working, and Starfire was blocking her mind so she couldn't read it. Maybe a new way would work.

"…. Alright I can't take it anymore!" Raven yelled shooting up from her seat. Starfire jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst from the girl next to her, but she also got very worried when she didn't understand what Raven meant. "Starfire, I know it's you and don't try to lie to me." Yep, that's what she was afraid of.

"I don't know exactly who you're talking about, my name's Kori, not Starfire." She said standing up and walking to the other side of the gazebo. Raven rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Starfire, I know it's you because your story was a little too close to what actually happened. But I was very surprised you knew curse words, oh and by the way great acting." Raven said crossing her arms. Starfire looked away and tried to think of a good excuse, but of course with her luck, none came to her.

"Oh, alright, it's me. But Raven you can't tell anyone! I don't want them to find out it's me!" Starfire quickly said.

"Why? Do you know how much it hurt Robin when you left, he felt terrible. And after you left, we started looking around for you, he spent days trying to track you down. Besides the team isn't the same without you, at first Cyborg started blaming Robin for you leaving, but after he stopped he still didn't crack jokes as much, or smile as much, or say 'Boo-yah' as much. Beast Boy actually went through a phase of not playing video games, and cracking jokes. And I, well I didn't have a sister to talk to anymore." Raven sighed. Starfire almost cried when she heard what her leaving cause for her friends.

"Wait a minute; you're not trying to guilt trip me are you? I'll tell you right now, I won't be happy if you are, I'm almost in tears." She said laughing.

"No, I'm not trying to guilt trip you that stuff really did happen. Out of all of us, I think Robin was hurt the most, we all think you left and took a part of his heart with you." Raven said rubbing the other girl's back.

"Well, he broke my heart! Besides, he shouldn't have called me a troq; if he didn't then this all could have been avoided. He knew how much that word hurts me, and yet he still blamed me for everything that day and called me names." Starfire said sighing.

"Come on Star, he didn't mean it, he was angry we lost a bad guy. You know his temper." Raven was slowly trying to convince her to come back, showing her that Robin is a big jerk and needed to think more often would do the trick.

"It still doesn't give him the right." Starfire said sadly. Raven was about to respond when the big jerk walked up into the gazebo and started talking to them. Starfire looked up and saw he was wearing a dark red dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. He was still wearing his mask and his communicator was in his pocket, but Starfire thought he was drop dead gorgeous.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asked looking at both of them. "It's time for dinner." He smiled at Kori and the warm feeling he got when he saw her.

"Ok, we're coming." Raven said and nudged Starfire, telling her to go. The three of them walked down the gardens and into the house silently. Raven was worried Starfire was now mad at her or scared and thought she was going to tell Robin, which she wasn't, not until he could handle it at least.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was just finishing printing articles about Kori Anders, the supposed Starfire. He didn't find anything precisely on her past telling him she was Starfire, but he found out enough about the last six years to say if she wasn't Starfire, this girl was a close second. He was walking down the hall to go to Kori's room and tell Beast Boy what he found. He had a very good feeling about this…<p>

Meanwhile Beast Boy had found a few things of his own. At first he didn't know where or what to start with, considering if he got caught, he would be in a lot of trouble going through a girl's room. But then he started his search when he found her laptop on her bed. He quickly opened it and searched through all her folders, pictures, videos, and documents. He didn't find anything from six years ago but did find a lot if pictures of an older looking Starfire and a few other people. He looked around and went to her vanity next, seeing pictures clipped to the mirror. Again, none of them were from when she was a Titan, just the past six years of her life.

He went through her jewelry box and looked if anything was similar to what Starfire had gotten on her birthdays and Christmas. He smiled finding a clue with a necklace the whole team had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday; it was a small green shaped star with a fiery colored circle around and a black lace chain. They all found it one day shopping for her birthday present. When they saw it was a little over two hundred dollars they all agreed to buy her one present and then with any money left, they would all pay for the necklace together, being a present form all of them. They thought it was perfect because it represented her name and they knew she would love it.

Beast Boy's smile widened at the memory. He quickly put the necklace away and searched a little more through her jewelry. He found that she still had some of the same rings, bracelets, and necklaces they had given her or she bought herself. He closed the doors and went to her desk next, he went through all the drawers and the last one he went through he found exactly what he was looking for. He picked up the medium sized frame and looked at everything that was in it.

He saw news articles, pictures, and small items from and for the Titans. One of the news articles was a picture of the five Titans; the title read **'Titans Save the City.' **He skimmed over the story and remembered it was when Terra awoken a volcano and used her powers to stop it, turning in to stone. The next thing was a picture of Starfire, looking hand drawn and was signed by a girl named Cindy. And then another was a hand drawn picture of the team, signed by Lucas. Then he looked at all of the developed pictures, they were cut out and clipped all around the board of people and good memories.

Four of them were of Starfire with Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin individually. Then one was the whole team, one was a picture of Starfire with Silkie, and others were picture of different members of them team doing their daily events around the tower. But the one he kept looking back on was the photo booth strip, the one the team took when they went to the carnival, before Starfire's sister arrived. The top picture was of the whole team, smiling normally, then the next was all of them making funny faces, then there was the one of them looking about ready to fight crime, and then the last picture was his favorite, the whole team giving each other a group hug.

He smiled at the memories one last time before putting the frame back in the desk drawer. He made sure the room was in order and how it was before he came and silently made his escape. He bumped into Cyborg when he shut the door; making him jump thinking he had been caught. "Whoa, chill BB, it's just me." Cyborg said pulling away from the room and down the hall. "I found some articles about her, but none of them said anything about her six years ago."

"That's ok; I got all the evidence I needed from her room. That is definitely Star." BB said skimming over the papers. All of them had to do with Bruce Wayne more than her but some did have small sections about her. He read them over and saw interesting facts. Some were talking about how Bruce adopted her, or how supportive of a daughter she was. Not much of what they needed,_ 'Bruce Wayne's new adoptive daughter, taken off the streets of Jump City.'_, _'Bruce Wayne's supportive daughter, Kori Anders, in charge of charity dinner…'_

"I know Beast Boy, this girl is Star, and if not, Star has a clone." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy nodded his head. They chatted quietly as they walked down the stairs to the dining room about what would happen if Star came back. When they finally reached the large room they stopped all conversations and took their seats.

"Well I hope you all got settled in nicely, do you have any plans on what you're doing during your visit?" Bruce asked as they all started eating. No one said anything and he looked at them curiously them looked over to Kori who looked a little pale. Raven also seemed to notice but didn't worry as much this time, instead silently nodding to Cyborg and Beast Boy of her discovery. Soon they both nodded and began eating. Robin noticed his team's brief exchange and looked at them one by one confused. What were they planning behind his back?

**Well they all found out, that actually took a while. I was originally going to make everyone's discovery in separate chapter but I decided that would be too short, for anyone who is confused. And I got the image for Starfire's and Raven's dress from Google images. I have the links below ( I forgot about Starfire's dress last chapter.):**

**Thank you for reading and please review! I'll put another chapter up soon.**


	5. Closer to the Truth

**Words cannot describe on how I feel for it being so long. Honestly, I got a bad case of writer's block but didn't want to give up on this. So I thought a little time would help but I never planned on it being this long. So thank you, WhyDoYouCare and nnunerley, for making me realize how long it's been and how I've been disappointing my readers. But after much, much time here it is:**

**Past Mistake **

**Chapter 5**

Dinner was quiet for the next few minutes, and it was very awkward. Bruce and Tommy were looking around the table every now and then to see if anyone was going to make conversation, but no such luck. They looked at each other, then looked at the group and looked back at each other before Bruce cleared his throat. "So Robin, how are you and the team doing with crimes?"

Robin looked across the table and smiled. "Great actually, it's down so much that we can get away for a bit. That's why I asked if we could stay for a while, because we have the time off to take a vacation." At his statement Starfire tensed, not happy. _'So there doing better since I left, so what was I holding them back, what the hell?!' _

Bruce and Raven noticed this; Bruce didn't want to give anything away so he didn't do anything to calm her but Raven smiled at her and shook her head as if silently saying: _"That's not true and not what he meant."_

But Robin also noticed the small encounter and was slightly confused, what was going on between Raven and this Kori girl? And what is his team hiding from him?

Raven's previous statement about Kori possibly being Starfire came back to his mind. He shook his head, thinking Raven just missed her and was imagining things. But what if this girl was Starfire? It couldn't be true, could it? He needed to find out now, before he loses it.

After dinner Kori denied the chance to watch a movie with everyone, which was kind of a loss for her since it was a really good movie. She told them she wasn't feeling good and was going to bed. So now she was in her room in a blue t-shirt with a tie-dye peace sign and green and white board shorts, reading her favorite book, The Kingdom Keepers. She was in the middle of the eighth chapter when there was a knock on her door. She expected it to be Bruce to scold her for her actions.

"Come in." As soon as she said that, the door opened and Raven walked in, smirking at her.

"You don't feel good? Please, do you think I don't know you inside and out? I saw the way you looked at dinner when Robin was talking about the crime reports. Well I'll let you in on a little secret; it's only been that way for two months."

"Still, it sounds like you guys are doing a lot better off without me. I can see I'm not needed anymore." Starfire said putting her book away.

"Oh Starfire, please, don't be ridiculous." Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course we still need you. What did I tell you before? We were all a mess after you left. What do you think I made that up?" Starfire didn't look at her friend at this question. "Well I didn't. We were all depressed for months, we couldn't get along, and we only fought with each other. After a year and a half we were fighting a villain but were unfortunately defeated, so Cyborg and I suggested to Robin that because you weren't coming back we should try and get a new teammate. He went ballistic and started screaming at us that he would never replace you and shot that idea down right away."

"He said that?" Starfire said looking up at her confused.

"Yes, like I told you, he's been regretting what he said to you the moment it came out of his mouth. I'm not saying what he did was right, in fact he was just plain stupid, but we all know he's sorry. So could you at least put yours and Robin's problems behind you until we leave? Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I have really missed you and I want to talk to you like we used to." Raven pleaded, pouting to add effect which surprised Starfire.

"Oh, ok." Raven smiled and went to hug Starfire, put she held up a hand. "On one condition, no one can tell Robin who I really am. You, Cyborg, and Beast Boy found out on your own, if you hadn't than I never would have told you. And I have a feeling that sooner or later Robin will find out too. But I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. You have to promise me you or the others won't tell Robin. If you don't promise me then it can't be like it used to be." Starfire said seriously, never breaking eye contact with Raven.

"I promise Starfire, I don't agree with it but I promise." Raven said and the two girls hugged. "But you should know, before I definitely knew it was you I told everyone my assumptions. Robin passed it off as no big deal and a lie but that idea might still be in his head." Raven said and Starfire rolled her eyes, slightly worried. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's not a big deal. Now come on, Alfred was making ice cream sundaes last time I saw, why don't we go down and have some while we catch up from the last six years?" Raven said and Starfire nodded eagerly. They giggled, running down the halls and large staircase into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as him, Bruce, and his friends watched the movie. Tommy went up to his room before the movie started, Bruce telling him it was too old for him, and Raven went up to talk to the Kori girl a few minutes ago though he didn't know why. Right now it was just him, Bruce, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sitting in the large living room watching Neighbors. He wasn't really paying attention though; his thoughts were too caught up with the blonde girl upstairs, the one he knew nothing about yet felt a connection with.<p>

He knew she was strange the moment he laid eyes on her. He also knew she had to be special for Bruce to take her in like that. Did she have powers and if she did what kind? She caught his attention and he wanted to know everything about her.

But he hated it. He gave his heart to Starfire a long time ago, wherever she was. She stole his heart and had him wrapped around her finger since the day they met. And years ago, he broke her heart so badly she ran away and never came back. He swore the day she left that he wouldn't stop looking until he found her and apologize. He would grovel on his knees for her to take him back, show her how sorry he was and how much she meant to him.

But now he's being side tracked by a cute blonde, who is technically his adoptive sister. He felt like he was betraying Starfire every time he so much looked at another girl. No, he didn't know if Starfire moved on from him or not, but what if one day she did come back and she was ready to forgive him? She wanted to talk things out and get back together? What a dick he would look like if she did come back and he had a new girlfriend.

He sighed again not liking the situation he was in. If only he wasn't so stupid six years ago and learned to control his temper. He kept thinking of scenarios so much he didn't notice when Cyborg stopped the movie and asked him a question.

"Robin!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted, breaking him from his thoughts and jumping. He looked over at them and they were staring back at him looking a little annoyed. "Man what's up? You've been sighing for the past ten minutes and it's driving me nuts." Cyborg asked and BB nodded besides him. Robin blushed slightly and looked around, only now noticing that Bruce was no longer in the room and they were more than half way through the movie.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking." Robin said and rubbed his neck awkwardly. The two other boys looked at him confused.

"About what, you're totally out of it dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"What I'm normally thinking about, Starfire." Robin said glumly. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other with a serious look on their face then back to their sulking friend.

"Yea, about that Robin…" Cyborg started but was interrupted at the sound of Raven and Kori laughing. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood up and followed the sound of the two girl's laughter to the main hallway as they walked down the large staircase and into the kitchen, idly chatting.

"They seem like they're getting along nicely, which is surprising for Raven…" Robin said and started to think why Raven would like this girl so quickly. Beast Boy and Cyborg, already knowing the answer, laughed nervously.

"Well Raven hasn't had much time with a girl in a long time; she's probably in need of some girl talk." Beast Boy said and shrugged, only knowing this because Raven has told him many times.

"That is understandable, her and Starfire were really close, like sisters. Raven only opened up to Starfire and when Star left Raven closed back up." Cyborg said, and then looked to see Beast Boy glaring at him. "That is until she started dating you." Cyborg added to calm his friend.

"But Raven's not really one to open up to a stranger, what's so special about this girl?" Robin asked turning to his friends. He was really confused, ever since he and his team came to the mansion they have been acting very strange and he wanted to know what was up.

"Well from what I've seen, this Kori girl acts a lot like Starfire, maybe Raven sees it too." Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded.

'_Does she?'_ Robin thought to himself. He then remembered earlier today how Raven was convinced that Kori was actually Starfire. It couldn't be true could it? "You're all just imagining things." Robin said stiffly and followed the two girls into the kitchen. _'Is this why I'm so interested in Kori, because she acts like Starfire? Either way, I have to get to know this girl and see for myself.' _

* * *

><p>Just like Raven said, there were ice cream sundaes in the kitchen waiting for the two girls. They sat down across from each other and immediately dug in and laughed about little, random things. Finally when Raven was finished she started talking seriously again. "So what have you been doing these past few years?" Starfire looked at her friend who sighed.<p>

"A little of this and a little of that, I dyed and cut my hair, mostly because I didn't want anyone recognizing me. I started taking English and some other classes so I could learn more 'earthly' living ways. I made a few friends while in school, one who was kind of like me, different. She and I have become really close, her name is Sierra, and I think you would like her. Maybe you can meet her before you all leave." Starfire said hopefully. Raven smiled and nodded, glad Starfire wasn't completely alone when she left.

"I think that would be great, I'm sure I'll like her." Raven said.

"Another great thing about her is that she knows about super hero stuff, she doesn't have powers but she supports me with mine and all the crime fighting I do. I met her in class and she's originally from France so that's why she needed the English lessons, she likes to sing and dance and she's not too bad at sparring." Starfire said and giggled at the expression Raven had on her face.

"She's sounds interesting, now I have to meet her. So what else have you been doing?" Raven asked, fully interested.

"Not much, just normal things I guess. Fighting besides Bruce and Tommy, but ever since my fight with Robin my powers haven't been working, so I've had to fight with weapons and martial arts, pretty much what Robin does." Starfire sighed, but then started to think. "That's basically it, besides working on my art and hosting events with Bruce. I've come to learn that I like to draw and paint. I've actually painted a few masterpieces, as Tommy put it, and they were put in an art museum. But that's probably only because Bruce asked of it." Starfire giggled again. "What about you, what have you been doing?"

"Pretty much the same as you, fighting crime across the world and reading books, I've actually written a few short stories and they were published in the newspaper." Raven said and Starfire squealed.

"Oh that's wonderful! I have to read them then!" Star giggled and clapped her hands praising Raven.

"I will but only if I get to see your masterpieces." Raven said laughing along with Starfire.

"It's a deal; we'll go out on the town before you leave. Now other than the normal… how are you and Beast Boy? Oh I've been dying to find out the details of your relationship!" Starfire said and leaned closer to Raven, giving the girl her full attention. Raven blushed and started stuttering.

"W-well we started hanging out a couple months after you left. I was lonely, wouldn't talk to anyone and would never leave my room. He was depressed and wanted someone who would laugh at his jokes, I don't know why he came to me for that but he did. Some of them were actually funny. At first we just talked, comforting each other or cheering the other one up, but then we started doing things outside of my room like going to the movies and the mall. Before I knew it, we were dating." Raven sighed as she remembered the things her and Beast Boy did.

"That is so cute! But come on, I want the juicy stuff. When did you two realize you had feelings for each other?" Starfire said, completely interested.

"I think it was the day we were at the mall and we saw a poster of the Teen Titans, obviously you were on it. We both saw it at the same time and we got really sad. I felt like crying but didn't want to do it in public and in front of him, he understood so we decided to go back home. When we got there I said I wanted to be alone and went into my room, a few minutes later he came in to my room and held me as I cried, which I did, a lot. But he didn't seem to mind and eventually we both fell asleep. The next morning we woke up in each other's arms and we both just knew, so we agreed to try dating." Raven sighed again and couldn't help the blush that was covering her face.

"That is so adorable! I'm so happy for you two, you deserve each other!" Starfire said happily, holding Raven's hands in hers.

"Who deserves each other?" Beast Boy asked as he and the other guys walked into the kitchen. He sat down next to Raven after grabbing a soda from the fridge and threw his arm over her shoulder. Cyborg sat down next to Starfire, nudging her playfully with his arm. Robin sat at the head of the table, sitting next to Starfire and Raven, a gentle smile on his face when he looked at Star or 'Kori'.

"You and Raven, she was just telling me how you two started dating and I think it is so cute." Star said with a smile on her face. She sent BB a wink when Robin wasn't looking. He understood what she was implying, how she knew the whole story, and smirked at her.

"Thank you Kori, I can definitely say I got lucky with her." Beast Boy said and kissed Raven's cheek.

"So what were you two girls talking about before that? It sounded like you were having a good time." Robin interrupted before anything got mushy between his two teammates. He was happy for Raven and Beast Boy, he really was, but he was also sad that it wasn't him and Starfire in their shoes.

"Oh you know girl stuff here and there. What we do in our free time when we're not fighting crime." Kori nonchalantly replied, pretending it didn't bother her to talk to Robin for the other's sake.

"Kori was just telling me how she likes to paint and some of her artwork was put in a museum." Raven informed them all, incredibly proud of her friend and her new found talent. Starfire always did have an artistic side to her when she was at the tower.

"Really now, well we'll definitely have to go check it out before we leave won't we?" Cyborg nodded in approval to Starfire, patting her on the back. "You'll of course come with us and show them to us yourself right?"

"Oh you don't have to go see them, they're not that special. Honestly the only reason they're in the art gallery is probably because Bruce asked the supervisor." Starfire blushed and shook her head.

"The reason that they're in the art gallery is because you have talent, Bruce has nothing to do with it. Trust me, he might have asked them to put your paintings on display but he certainly didn't bribe them. He would never do that." Robin said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Ah, well thank you Robin, that was very sweet of you to say." Starfire said looking at him and blushing again.

"You're welcome Kori." Robin replied looking back at her and smiling at the fact he could make her blush. The three other Titans were watching the exchange and smiled to each other. Finally Starfire broke eye contact, much to her and Robin's displeasure.

"Well it's getting late and I'm sure you're all tired from the long trip. So shall we say off to bed? We do have things to do tomorrow and Bruce wants us up early." Kori asked as she stood up.

"In that case I'm going to call it a night. I get cranky if I don't get a full night sleep." Beast Boy said as he stood from his chair and stretched. The others followed shortly after, agreeing they should go to bed so they won't be tired for what they were doing tomorrow. After Kori made sure everyone was in their room asleep for the night, she made her way to her favorite place in any home: the roof. A lot of things might have changed about her, but the fact that she loved to watch the stars didn't.

She sighed as she sat down. Her head was full of thoughts and questions, all concerning a certain bird boy. She didn't know how she would tell him who she was, hell, she didn't know if she wanted to tell him anything! But what would his reaction be if she told him? Would it be good or bad? Would he be happy to see her again or mad that she kept a secret from him and never wanted to see her again? Why did the Titans have to come to the manor in the first place? She was much better off beforehand!

She sighed again as she plopped backwards to lie down and look at the big sky above her. What would she do? Raven's been telling her how much Robin misses her but she doesn't feel like he cares anymore. But then again he never really opens up to strangers so she probably wasn't reading him right.

"Maybe I'll just let this run its course and let it come crashing around me in the end." She said and sighed again. She was startled when the door to the roof opened. She turned around and was ready to get up and fight if she needed to. Then out walked Robin, looking very distracted and un-Robin like. He saw her laying there and looked at her confusedly.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were going to bed." Robin said as he came to sit next to her.

"Well I could say the same to you." Kori replied, scooting away from him a bit, just to be safe.

"I've got a lot on my mind right now; I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." Robin said, shaking his head.

"Same, I'm totally stressed out." Kori snorted, forgetting her cover for a second. "Uh, so then why did you come up here?"

"I love sunrises and starry nights; they remind me of so much and help me think. It's strange, I know, but it's how I am." Robin answered, leaning back on his elbows to look at the stars like Kori was who was laying on her back again.

"No I get it, I feel the same way." Starfire sighed as she watched an airplane pass over.

"Really, because I'd say you and my ex-girlfriend are the only people I know of who understand it the way I do. She and I would sit on the roof and look at the stars for hours." Robin said looking over to her.

'_Uh-oh, danger, red alert, change the subject Starfire!'_ "Your ex-girlfriend, is she a superhero like you?" _'Oh great going, that's all I need to be doing right now, talking about me! Why did I even ask that?'_

"She was on the team once, her name was Starfire and to be completely honest, she was the sweetest and most loveable person I ever met. But she loved the wrong person, me. All I ever did was make her sad." Robin sighed sadly. Kori was now interested; maybe this wasn't such a bad topic to discuss after all.

"Why would you say that? You loved her and she loved you, I'm pretty sure that would make her happy." Starfire said nonchalantly.

"We were both happy together, everything was perfect. Until I had to screw everything up being the dumbass that I am." Robin said and sat up, sitting with his arms crossed on his knees.

This intrigued Starfire even more as she also sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I said something I never should have because I was angry. I ended up losing my temper and losing her. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Robin said forlornly. Starfire almost cried at his admission. She didn't know he felt that badly about what happened to them, Raven was right, he hasn't stopped beating himself up over it. The question was now, should she tell him who she really is?

She sighed and decided against it, she would tell him at a better time. "I know how she feels. That sounds a lot like how me and my ex-boyfriend broke up." Starfire sighed again and glanced at him, shocked to see him looking intensely at her.

"Really, how so?" Robin asked, his face contorted into a frown.

"Um, well he said I was cheating on him and called me a slut. I didn't like that so I broke up with him and left, then I found Bruce and he brought me in." Starfire said after a couple minutes of thinking in her head.

"Really now? That is a very similar story." Robin stroked his chin in thought. _'Maybe what Raven said is true, this cannot just be a coincidence.' _Robin thought to himself.

"Yea well, I'm going to go to bed now. It was nice talking to you, it helped ease my stress." Kori said and smiled at him. Robin looked up at her surprised but returned the smile, waving as she walked back inside. He sighed as he lay back down on the roof looking up at the stars again. _'Starfire, did I finally find you? _

As Starfire descended the stairs to go back to her room she also sighed, her thoughts were along the same side as Robin's. _'What am I going to do? How can I tell him who I am? If I just come right out and say it he might get angry but if I keep it in for much longer, I might not get a chance to tell him at all. Ugh this is so complicated! I have to talk about this with Raven tomorrow.' _Starfire decided as she crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly and with a smile on her face for the first time in six years.

**Yay, I finally updated! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but a lot has been going on in my life that I haven't had time to get a chance. I hope this chapter makes up for it and I hope you can all forgive me. I don't know when the next time I can update is, I'll try to make it soon but no promises. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, and review if you want! Bye bye! **


End file.
